


Baby's First Movie Night

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Kara and Lena are heading to Alex and Maggie's for the first movie night since Jay's been born.





	Baby's First Movie Night

Lena was sat on the couch holding the screaming infant in her arms as Kara tried to make him laugh or distract him while his mothers were out of the room. 

Alex was changing while Maggie showered after Jay peed on her while having his diaper changed. Apparently it was a game to him and each time he successfully peed on someone he laughed. 

He didn't seem to like it when both women were out of a room at the same time so cue his aunts to try and make it better. 

“Come on Jay bird tonight we’re watching  _ Toy Story _ no crying before then.” Kara tried using her nickname for him that Alex and Maggie disliked. “You don't even have Grandma looming over you. No need to cry.”

“Kara!” Lena chided her girlfriend rolling her eyes at her antics. Jeremiah and Eliza practically moved in to Alex and Maggie's house to ensure they were close to their grandson. Currently they were looking at properties close by before going to dinner with J’onn. 

“What we never get him alone. If it isn’t his moms hovering it's his grandparents. He just needs to see how amazing his aunts are.”

“Right now he is more concerned with where his mothers are.” Lena explained as she started to bounce him on her knee. “He just wants his mommies back in the room where he can see them. You like it better when you can see where everyone is too.” 

“Yeah that’s true.” Kara reluctantly agreed. “But we’re so much cooler than your mommies. I mean we don’t have a boring car. Our car doesn’t have a top.” 

“Yes you have a cooler car Kara, but you also can’t put a carseat in yours because you don’t have a backseat.” Alex pointed out entering the room. Jay immediately turned his head to where he voice came from, reaching out making little grabbing motions. He was hiccupping and had some tears still falling down his face but otherwise he was much calmer now that he could see Alex. Alex took him from Lena and held the infant close to her rubbing his back. “Trust me, if we could, we would have a cool car. But no. I’m stuck with a lame car. But it’s fine, he’s worth it.” Alex smiled down at the infant who cuddled into her his chubby little hand gripping her shirt. “Maggie shouldn’t be much longer.” 

“It’s fine, we don’t mind waiting.” Lena smiled watching as Jay seemed perfectly content in his mother’s arms. “He missed you.”

“Yeah, he likes to b able to hear our heartbeats. Gets that from Kara I guess.” Alex gave her sister a nudge with her foot. “Did you order the pizzas yet Kara?”

“Yeah, it’ll be another ten minutes.” Kara reached over to tickle Jay who laughed and smiled. “He sleeping through the night yet?”

“No it’s still too early Kara, but he is sleeping longer. He’s advanced for his age already.” Alex couldn’t help but feel proud of that. 

“Just like his mommy.” Maggie came in just in time to hear Alex bragging about their son, she sat down next to Alex kissing her cheek. “Little overachiever. I’m sure he’ll be having panic attacks for only reading four grade levels above and not eight.” 

“I have never had a panic attack because of reading.” Alex feigned offense.

“Yeah it was because her science fair project was only best in the country and not the world.” Kara teased. 

“Why wouldn’t you want your hard work to be best in the world?” Lena asked clearly not seeing what was wrong with being the overachiever. The doorbell rang setting Jay off on another crying fit thinking it meant one of his mothers were leaving again. 

* * *

 

The pizzas were long gone, Lena was cuddled into Kara’s neck asleep on the loveseat. Maggie was lying on the couch with Alex asleep on her, Jay fast asleep, lying on Alex’s chest his head on her boob. 

“Kara are you crying?” Maggie whispered watching the blonde wipe at her face. 

“It’s a sad movie! Andy’s moving on from Woody.” Kara hissed back. 

“This isn’t even known as the sad one!” Maggie rolled her eyes, she honestly didn’t know Kara made it through the average day without crying. 

“When did Jay fall asleep?” 

“He made it ten minutes longer than Alex did.” Maggie laughed. She was amazed at how Alex never seemed to be able to stay awake during a movie. 

“Do you want a hand of getting them both to bed?” Kara offered as the credits rolled. 

“You can move Jay off Alex so I can get up, but he’ll wake up if someone besides me or Alex put him in his crib. He seems to really be sensitive to if Alex or I are near. I think we’re going to have a problem when he’s older about leaving with him sitters or getting him not to be that kid in kindergarten who cries everyday. I made fun of that kid.” Maggie explained watching Kara trying to untangle herself from Lena who was making it hard by clinging to her blonde. Once Kara was free she just started to reach for him when Jay started to cry. 

“I’m awake.” Alex mumbled rubbing Jay’s back, forcing herself to sit up and see what is wrong with her baby. She opened her eyes and saw Kara just trying to reach for him. “Why aren’t you keeping your hands to yourself Kara?” 

“You and Jay were asleep and trapping Maggie.” Kara explained. 

“I don’t mind being trapped.” Maggie quickly added, Alex was sleep deprived and still pretty hormonal so she wanted to make sure that nothing she said to her caused to take offense when it was not intended and leave Maggie sleeping on the couch. “I love it when you’re asleep on me.” 

“Jay doesn’t like surprised touching.” Alex was continuing to explain, Jay was finally calming back down. “He’s really sensitive.” She looked over at Lena still fast asleep then at the tv, paused at the dvd menu. “I’m going to go put him to bed, then put myself in bed. You don’t have to leave Kara, but I am exhausted. Tell Lena I said ‘night.” 

“Just leave Jay here, I’ll change him before I put him down, and we have a few bottles in the fridge so if he’s hungry I’ll feed him, you just sleep.” Maggie hated how no matter what, Alex would wake up even if Maggie tried her best not to wake her. If Jay so much as fussed over the baby monitor Alex would wake up. Alex seemed to honestly be thinking about if she would leave him with Maggie or not. 

“Yeah, just remember that he likes his blankie warm, so you’ll need to put in the dryer and you have to put him on his side in the crib.” Alex explained to Maggie how to put their son to bed, making Kara wonder if Maggie had never even seen Alex put Jay down before. 

“I know Alex.” Maggie smiled leaning over to kiss her cheek as she took Jay from her arms. “I’ll get up with him tonight.” Maggie knew that simply telling this to Alex wouldn’t be enough to stop her from doing it as well. Kara stood up to hug Alex goodnight as well, watching as she made her way upstairs clearly unsure if Alex had enough energy to get up the stairs. 

“Want to watch some of the shorts?” Maggie asked looking over at Kara, Jay’s itty bitty head leaning onto Maggie’s shoulder, his little hand clutching her shirt. 

“Yeah they’re awesome!” Kara was now sitting down on the couch, Lena abandoned on the loveseat in favor of the baby. 

* * *

 

After the third short Maggie noticed a smell growing. 

“I’m going to go change him, do you know how to heat a bottle Kara?” Maggie was already up ready to head upstairs and change the diaper. 

“Um...heat vision?” Kara asked but from one look at Maggie’s face, Kara was quick to add. “Of course not hear vision….I’ll google it.”

“No just put it in the bottle warmer.” Maggie sighed at the pure blank look on Kara’s face. “You and Lena gave it to us at the baby shower.”

“I picked out the clothes, she bought the practical stuff. How about I change him and you warm the bottle?” Kara offered. 

“He’s not going to like it.” Maggie dismissed her. “Just don’t worry about it, I’ll do it too.” Maggie finally went upstairs fully.

Kara determined to be useful and find the bottle warmer heads into the kitchen. 

Lena woke up to Kara cursing as only Kara could, with many gosh darns and holy cows as she not only succeeded in finding the bottle warmer, she thinks, but was trying to figure out if the numbers were settings or minutes. Still groggy Lena made her way into the kitchen. 

“Kara why are you putting a bottle into the slow cooker?” Lena was rubbing the sleep out of her eye as she watched Kara fail at heating a bottle. 

“Isn’t this the bottle warmer?” Kara looked so completely confused and defeated as she pouted. 

“No.” Lena pointed to the white round small container next to it with an opening just to fit a bottle. “That’s the warmer. I think it’s cute that you want to help with Jay but you’re clueless when it comes to babies.” Lena smiled cupping Kara’s cheek. “Go back to the shorts, I’ll get the bottle ready.” 

* * *

Now with Jay fed and sleeping on Maggie’s shoulder with a fresh clean diaper on him, Lena and Kara were shrugging on their coats ready to leave.

“Next time at our place, I’ll make a nice dinner.” Lena smiled at Maggie. 

“Yeah, I’ll take Eliza up on her offer to watch Jay so we can relax, spend some time without this little guy clinging to us.” Even as Maggie spoke about him clinging to her, she tightened her hold on him and smiled down at his cute little sleeping face. 

“And how do you plan to get Alex to agree to this?” Kara asked smirking. Maggie just shrugged. 

“I’ll wait until she basically asleep and record her agreeing to it.” Maggie smiled, this was how she got Alex to agree to the bright green car color instead of any other logically color. 


End file.
